


Turnips and Dragons

by inquisitorsmabari



Series: Selena's Boys (Works for Lumidee) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Parenthood, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: Selena is trying, and failing, to feed her son. Delrin comes in to save the day





	Turnips and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A prompt request by elfleed

It felt as if her whole world was on fire. Her head was throbbing, her eyes were dry, burning from the remnants of her tears, and she felt her hair turning grey with each passing second. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she bring this upon herself? Why wouldn’t he eat his damn food!?

She brought her head up from the table with an air of hope as the screeching cries appeared to ebb, a sense of relief washing over her as her gaze fell once again on the toddler who sat in the chair at the end of the table looking as if they had done everything they possibly could have done to offend him. For a second, everything was still, silent, large, dark brown eyes looked up at her as his tiny brown lips quivered ever so slightly.

But then, out of the corner of her eye, Cullen moved, bringing the spoon covered in mashed up turnips towards her son with renewed vigour. And that silence; that peace, that moment of tranquility, it all went crashing down.

Screams erupted from the tiny mouth once again, and Selena brought her head down against the table with another thud, sending a bolt of pain through her skull that, quite frankly, was of no concern to her anymore.

“I give up!” She heard Cullen cry as he dropped the wooden spoon down on the table just as she brought her head up to question him, sending pieces of mashed up turnip flying so that bits landed on both of their faces.

“We can’t give up!” She ordered, but her voice was shaky, unsure, and she looked between Cullen and the baby with narrowed eyes. “Can we?”

“No,” He shook his head, looking back at the tear soaked child with pursed lips. “I mean…he has to eat, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” She looked down into those big brown eyes once again, eyes which tugged on her heart strings as they stared up at her, framed by tears which fell down his face and hung off of his tiny, snot covered nose. He wasn’t at his cutest right now, with bits of turnip caught in his tiny coils of brown hair. But he was still, undeniably, adorable. It was just a shame that such a small, delicate looking baby could screech with such a violent intensity that it could cause two, fully grown adults to have a minor crisis.

“What’s happening?” Both of them whirled around at the sound of Delrin’s voice as he sauntered into the room in a towel that barely covered the essentials, his skin still damp and shiny from the hot bath water as he sat down in between Cullen and the baby. “Oh, is it dinner time?” He asked them with a cheerful grin as his eyes cast themselves over the pieces of mashed up turnip that had apparently managed to get everywhere except in the baby’s mouth.

“Yes…” She sighed, dropping her head into her hands as she quietly resented Delrin’s cheerful demeanour while enjoying the way he wore his smile, his eyes resting on their son with a fondness that, although familiar, never ceased to amaze her.

“Oh! You know what that means?” He turned to their son, who stared up at him with eyes filled with wonder as he listened to every word that came out of the man’s mouth. “It’s time for the dragon to fly back into its nest!”

The baby opened his mouth again, and Selena readied herself, preparing to press her fingers into her ears the minute he began to screech. But no such sound came. She watched as he threw his arms up into the air and opened his mouth wide, but this time, he squealed with delight as the spoon went into his mouth, his plump brown lips closing over the mashed turnip as the spoon came out as clean as a whistle.

She looked at Delrin in horror, her mouth agape as she watched him place spoon after spoon in the little boy’s mouth, each one coming out devoid of the mashed turnip it had once held. Then she caught Cullen’s gaze as he sat there with his face hidden by his hands and his brows knotted in such a way that she imagined they would never be untied.

“I don’t believe this,” He said with quiet, dumbstruck words as he shook his head at her. But, as she looked back at Delrin and her son, who both had matching smiles and twinkling brown eyes, she realised that, actually, she could believe it. Because it looked to her, as if both of them were enjoying the dragon game, their eyes lighting up as he whirled the spoon around in the air. But more importantly, at least to her, now that Delrin had found his calling, her and Cullen could excuse themselves from feeding time forever.

Clearly, Cullen had had the same thought, because the two of them rose from their seats in in earnest and rushed made their escape, leaving Delrin to play with his turnip dragons as they vanished from the room in search of peace. Although, as she went to leave, she looked back, and it looked to her as if the turnips had all run out, and the spoon that Delrin continued to play with was empty.

And, for the first time since feeding time had started, she found herself smiling.


End file.
